


Heart & Knees

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I told you so.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart & Knees

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #062 "hurt"
> 
> (Part of my future!verse. For a chronological list, check out the [LJ master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/212977.html))

Sam held out the ice pack with a complete and utter lack of sympathy on her face. 

“I told you so,” she said.

Jack eased himself into the recliner with a hiss, and gently set his left leg on the pillows she’d piled on the footrest. “Thanks, Carter,” he muttered.

The care she took in setting the ice pack on his throbbing knee was at odds with her mocking smile. “Don’t go thinking you deserve sympathy for this,” she said, even as she squeezed in to curl against his uninjured side. “Street hockey is a game for the young.”

“What about the young at heart?” he asked, with one of those smiles that really did make him look decades younger.

Sam couldn’t help grinning back. “It’s not your heart that’s the problem. It’s your knees.”

Jack wrapped one arm around her. “I’ll go see Dr. Lam tomorrow,” he promised. “And I’ll stay off my feet for as long as she says. But you wouldn’t make me give up hockey, would you, Carter? Because that’s gotta be cruel and unusual.”

She laughed. “Someone’s got to get these kids ready for the Cup, don’t they?”

He leaned in to kiss her. “Absolutely.”

THE END


End file.
